Challenges in the field of oncology include the lack of efficient means for early cancer detection and for specific cancer subtyping, which are needed for effective and specific diagnosis, targeted therapy and prognosis. The need for identification of appropriate serum biomarkers for detection of breast, ovarian, and endometrial cancers has been the impetus behind many initiatives targeting the early detection of biomarker development and the assessment of emerging technologies in this area, which are each important for development of suitable early cancer detection screening tests to reduce the mortality associated with these cancers in women.